The invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to an architecture for an Internet Protocol centric distributed network and a method and apparatus for such a network.
Recently, wireless communication devices have become more and more popular as a method of communicating from one point to another. Cellular Radio is one, and probably the most popular, method of wireless communication. The original and still, most common Cellular Mobile Telephone System is a low-powered, duplex, radio/telephone which operates between 800 and 900 mHz for TDMA and 1800 and 1900 mHz for CDMA, using multiple transceiver sites linked up to a central computer for coordination. The geographic region served by a cellular system is subdivided into areas called cells. Each cell has a central base station and two sets of assigned transmission frequencies; one set is used by the base station, and the other by mobile telephones. To prevent radio interference, each cell uses frequencies different from those used by its surrounding cells, but cells sufficiently distant from each other can use the same frequencies. When a mobile telephone leaves one cell and enters another, the telephone call is transferred from one base station and set of transmission frequencies to the next using a computerized switching system. The first cellular telephone system began operation in Tokyo in 1979, and the first U.S. system began operation in 1983 in Chicago.
The earlier system have been focused on providing mostly voice services with some capability of providing data communications as well. However, recently, the need for a network designed with other services in mind other than just voice has arisen. The network should be able to provide access to different application layer protocols such as Session Initiation Protocol, H.323, and Internet Protocol to name a few.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a distributed IP centric system and method for wireless access to an internet protocol (IP) based network, wherein the system and method is independent from technology used in accessing the network. The system also uses the application layer to send messages between the access layer and the IP network. The access layer also includes distributed IP based functionality and the flexibility to be incorporated into distributed servers on a Local Area Network (LAN). The access layer also includes the capability to support establishing and maintaining the wireless link and mobility services to the mobile station through the access layers along with simultaneous IP access to public domain services. The access layer also handles connection management independent from the hardware used (such as ATM, Ethernet, etc.).
To this end, in one embodiment the method and system include a communications network architecture for an Internet Protocol centric wireless network for a first user to communicate to a destination, the architecture comprising: a network service function layer within the wireless network. The network service function layer can include: a policy management server; an authorization server; a service accounting server; an authentication, authorization and accounting server; an unified directory within a directory server; a security gateway; and a mobility manager. The architecture also includes a local service function layer associated with the network service function layer. The local service function layer can include: an access accounting server; an authentication, authorization and accounting server; a security gateway; a policy enforcement server; a mobility manager; a network management server; and a wireless access gateway. The architecture also includes an access management layer associated with the local service function layer. The access management layer can include: a location tracking server; a connection management server; a protocol server; an access management server; a policy enforcement server; a network management server; and a resource management server. The architecture also includes an access interface layer associated with the access management layer. The access interface layer can include: a channel management server; a policy enforcement server; an administration and maintenance server; and a radio frequency server.